


It'll Be Fine

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Poor Tony, Reader-Insert, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Can you write an imagine where Bruce and Tony have secretly been working on recreating the super soldier serum (mostly being Bruce’s idea, but Tony wants to prove he could be part of the process like Howard) and when they finally think they have it they tell the team. The reader (who is either Steve’s best friend or girlfriend, either works) volunteers to be the test subject and Steve gets nervous about it and tries to talk her out of it?Originally posted: April 7th, 2016





	It'll Be Fine

“I should really be working,” Tony said to himself. “But I don’t want to.”

Bruce chuckled. “No one says you have to.”

“But I got stuff to do,” Tony explained, grabbing one of his doo-dads on his desk. “Important stuff. Stuff that if I don’t finish, Pepper will have my head on a platter.” Tony started tossing the antique. It just so happened to be a collectible his father left for him.

Bruce went back to his work, him being used to Tony’s antics. Tony tossed the antique higher and higher, finding anything to help him procrastinate on his work. But he tossed it too high, and he was unable to catch it.

The antique shattered when it hit the ground. The sound of glass breaking filled the room. Tony cringed, remembering how his father treated the collectible like a prized possession. He never understood why, seeing it was something that you can buy at a souvenir shop. But Tony now knew why when he looked down at the shattered pieces.

Inside the antique, the whole time, was a test tube containing a small dosage of a clear blue liquid.

“Oh my god,” Tony muttered, leaning over to pick the tube up to observe it.

“Tony,” Bruce exasperated. “Do you think that’s-?”

“The Super Soldier serum,” Tony finished.

“Oh my god,” Bruce repeated. “We can replicate it with the technology we have.”

“I don’t think Steve would approve,” Tony said. “I mean, you know how many people would kill to get their hands on this stuff?”

“There’s not enough to make a lot,” Bruce explained. “”There’s only enough for one successful replication, making one dosage.”

Tony gave no response, observing the clear blue liquid in the small container.

“Think about it Tony,” Bruce pleaded. “Imagine what we can do if we succeed.”

“Just like we succeeded in creating Ultron?” Tony reminded, placing the tube on his desk and looking down at the tablet in his hands. Ever since Ultron happened, Tony has been beating himself up for what has happened. All Tony ever does is try to make the world a better place, to make the people happier. But everything he does goes south, and he feels like he can’t even trust himself.

“Tony,” Bruce stated, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I believe in you. I believe that everything you do has the best intentions. As scientists, we learn from our mistakes. You need to forgive yourself.”

Tony looked up at Bruce. “And what if I mess up again?” Tony gets up from his chair and walks over to one of the screens he has up. "What if I do the wrong thing? It seems like that’s the only thing I do.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “For a genius, you’re quite the idiot,” he muttered. Bruce narrowed his eyes, trying to come up with an idea. His eyes brightened when one came to him. He continued, “But I understand. Besides, your father worked on the serum and succeeded. I doubt you could do the same.”

Tony jerked his head towards Bruce’s direction. He wore a shocked expression, but it quickly melted when he realized what Bruce was trying to do. He said no words, only gives him a grateful smile.

Bruce raised his eyebrows, waiting for Tony’s response. He knew he got Tony cornered. “It’ll be fine,” Bruce reassured.

“I’m in,” Tony said with a chuckle. “….. But after I finish what Pepper needs me to do.” Tony raced over to his workstation, leaving a smirking Bruce.

* * *

“No,” Steve interjected. “No way. There’s no way in hell I’m letting you doing this.”

“I don’t need your permission Steve,” you stated. “Do you not trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, Y/N,” Steve answered. “It’s just I’m worried about you.”

He turned to face you and intertwined his hand with yours. “Being a Super Soldier isn’t all sunshine and lollipops, Y/N. It comes with responsibilities. You’ll never have a normal life.”

“Steve, I’m a trained assassin on the Avengers team. I left a normal life well before any of this,” you said, placing a hand on his cheek. “You don’t have to worry about me. I can handle myself.”

“But why you?” Steve asked. “The process isn’t simple. It’s painful with multiple needles piercing your skin. I don’t want you to feel that pain.”

“Trust me, Steve,” you assured. “I’ve dealt with my share of needles.” That didn’t comfort Steve’s nerves. If anything, it just made him more nervous.

“Plus,” Bruce added. “Would you trust anyone else to go through this process?”

“Why does anyone have to do this?” Steve reasoned, turning to face the two scientists.

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity,” Bruce explained. “It’s better if we use it now than hold on to it and wait for others to steal it.”

“Can’t we just destroy it?” Steve asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

You walked up to Steve and put your arm around his waist to comfort him. His shoulders loosened, but he still held his stature.

“Steve,” Tony stated, though he was hesitant himself. “This is priceless. Think of the measures Dr. Erskine went through to create this. Do you really want to destroy all his life’s work?”

Steve sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. “Okay.”

You intertwined your hands with Steve’s and squeezed it. “It’ll be fine, Steve.”

Steve looked down at you and gave you a small smile. “Let’s start,” you stated, facing Bruce and Tony.


End file.
